


【农靖/23h】醉芝秸

by ChinLilas



Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinLilas/pseuds/ChinLilas
Summary: 大寒  二十三时  醉芝秸





	【农靖/23h】醉芝秸

**Author's Note:**

> 大寒 二十三时 醉芝秸

尤长靖最近在谋划一个惊天动地的大阴谋！不是，是大惊喜！嗯...算是吧...  
公司刚入职一位新实习生，初涉职场，一副懵懵懂懂的样子，见谁都眯着可爱的下垂眼，笑成无害的流氓兔。  
“宽肩细腰，窄臀长腿，鼻梁高挺，喉结性感”尤长靖眼冒红心。  
“无意识舔过嘴角的舌尖想咬一口！”尤长靖在内心尖叫。  
“啊——顺着下颚滴进衬衫领口的汗珠”尤长靖快不能呼吸了。  
“睡不到流氓兔的人生还有什么意思？”尤长靖腿比脑快，已经走到那人面前。  
“嗨~实习生，今晚下班组里有个小聚会，一起来吗？”主动出击，绝不stay back是尤长靖的人生信条。  
“可是今天是大寒ne，前辈不用买芝麻秸吗？”  
“什…什么大寒？什么芝麻秸？”大马友人眼睛里闪烁着求知欲。  
流氓兔笑得有些害羞“大寒就是一年里最冷的一天啦，小时候我阿嬷这一天都买一些芝麻秸，寓意芝麻开花节节高。然后还可以洒一点在路上让我踩碎它，就是岁岁平安。”看到前辈眼中更加明显的笑意，他不好意思地抓了抓头发，“有点幼稚吼，其实因为今年刚刚参加工作，而且搬出来自己住了，所以阿嬷特意嘱咐的。”  
“不会啊，不会幼稚，听起来很有趣，那下班我陪你去买，然后一起过去。”尤长靖语气不容拒绝，但脸上的笑容越发甜美，还在心里感叹了一句，真是个可爱的小男生呢。  
“真是个热情的前辈呢~”流氓兔觉得自己遇到好人了。

成年人世界的聚会，不过是一群人借着酒精和喧闹，揭开面具，释放出蛰伏在内心蠢蠢欲动的欲望。结束时微醺的尤长靖笑意盈盈，扯着实习生的兔耳领结凑了上去，带着酒香的灼热气息让实习生的耳尖通红，始作俑者却小声说“送我回家吧，农农。”

回到家里的尤长靖松了松领带，解开两颗衬衣扣子，露出白嫩纤细的锁骨，把实习生按在餐桌边，买回来的一大捧芝麻秸被搁置在桌上，才转身从冰箱取出几罐冰啤酒，放出豪言要不醉不归。实习生心里吐槽的一句“你已经归了，不归的只有我啊”，不过到底是没办法对歪着脑袋眨巴着眼睛看他的前辈说出口。  
尤长靖站在实习生对面，拉开易拉罐的拉环，套在手指上放到唇边，伸出舌尖轻轻舔去泡沫。握着瓶身的右手在靠近嘴唇时，却将本该灌进口中的冰啤酒倒在了左边衣领处，清澈的液体浸湿了本就薄透的布料，平时隐藏在衣服下微微隆起的胸乳，此时骄傲的展示着自己美妙的弧度，上面的小点似乎被冰凉的液体刺激到，轻颤的挺立着，透过布料也看得到粉红的色泽，碳酸中的二氧化碳释放出细密的气泡在乳孔处连续爆破，产生如小蚁爬过的痒意，顺着尤长靖溢出喉咙的呻吟，钻进陈立农的耳朵里。  
实习生只觉得明明是一年里最冷的一天，但是好像房间里是三伏天的温度，而自己是一尾涸辙里的鱼，渴盼着得到那一点酒水来延续生命。嘴巴干燥难耐，抬手扯掉了自己的领结，没了兔耳朵领结的流氓兔，此刻更像一只蛰伏的狼，亮出一点点利爪，眼神紧盯着猎物——前辈握着酒瓶的手。那只手似乎并没有感受到危险，依然保持着让瓶身持续倾斜的角度慢慢移动到右边领口，怎么能厚此薄彼呢？另一只当然也要啊。两边的衬衫都被浸湿，贴着身体，欲迎还拒的撩动着眼前的人。  
还是不够，于是他抬起左手，贴着肚脐缓缓向上，抚上自己的右胸口，手指绕着它打转，隔着衣服拨弄凸起的红豆，本就被冰凉的气泡刺激到的乳孔，又被粗糙的布料摩擦，一阵阵的快感让他呻吟的声音溢出更多，汇集成蜿蜒的溪流。那尾口干舌燥的小鱼被溪流滋养，盯着施与他新生的那人，眼神逐渐变得深邃，紧抿着的嘴角昭示着主人的野心，上下滑动的喉结，是在品味溪水的甘甜吗？  
这边尤长靖玩弄了好一阵乳头，才开始一颗一颗解开剩余的纽扣，拉下一半衣服，露出半边身体，右手握着的啤酒瓶紧跟着让啤酒顺着圆润的肩头，滑过乳尖，又沿着腰侧的肌肤流进下身的西裤。顺手解开身上最后一颗扣子，慢慢拉下拉链，终于踢开碍事的裤子，让啤酒欢快的流进鼓囊囊的黑色平角裤里。实习生看着他裸露的小腹，虽然没有腹肌，但是平坦莹白，微微一点软肉看起来手感不错。此时啤酒瓶在肚脐的位置来回平行移动，绵密的白色泡沫附着在肌肤上缓缓流淌，空气里轻微地气泡破裂的声音惹得人心痒，不知道浸泡了啤酒的肌肤和沾染着前辈温软香气的酒哪一个更加醉人？  
来不及思考出答案，泡沫就被阻拦堆积在内裤边缘，但是尤长靖的手指在裤边游走一圈之后，并不着急解救这些泡沫，反而回到自己的胸口，没有了衣物的阻隔，他张开手指，将红豆卡在指缝中间，用力推挤乳肉，反复揉捏，白皙的皮肤上留下的红痕看起来有一种凌虐的美感。实习生将胶着在前辈胸乳的视线上移，扫过对方蹁跹的睫毛，定格在咬着下唇的兔牙上，好想把这只肆意挑逗的小兔子立刻拆吃入腹，但是为了看看平日里总是温柔又有点害羞的小前辈还会有多大胆的引诱，狼崽子可不敢让利爪吓到他，仍在拼命忍耐。  
看到实习生努力压制着越来越急促的呼吸，尤长靖的手才恋恋不舍地回到已经湿透的内裤边缘，左手的拇指轻轻挑起一角，右手将瓶身倾斜的更厉害，涌出的液体从缝隙争先恐后地浇灌进最后的秘密花园，渗出的啤酒顺着白嫩的大腿内侧滴在地板上，滴滴答答，是最佳的助兴舞曲。由于啤酒倾泻的速度太快，成股的白沫从缝隙溢出来，显得格外色情。似乎是还不满足，尤长靖抬起一条腿，踩在椅子上，左手来回抚摸着光洁的腿面，右手将剩余的啤酒尽数由腿根洒向膝盖，酒水沿着大腿的曲线落地。他的腿不是干瘦型的，微微有一点肉，腿根和屁股都圆润丰盈，小狼崽已经可以想象这浑圆的小屁股盛满手心会是怎样的满足了，配合着盈盈的水光，隐藏着的小穴该有多迷人。  
随手扔掉已经空了的啤酒瓶，尤长靖伸出舌头将沾上酒水的手指从根部舔向指尖，一点点吮吸干净。雾蒙蒙的大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着实习生：“农农，你说今天是最冷的一天，那…要喝点啤酒暖一暖吗？”  
“可是桌上的啤酒很冰哎，怎么办呢？”  
“我的…我的啤酒温过了，农农可以直接享用哦~”尤长靖顺便俏皮地做了个wink。

诚如之前，前辈的要求，实习生怎么会拒绝呢？他绕过餐桌，来到尤长靖面前，环过他的腰，挑起他的下巴，咬住了微嘟的肉唇，用牙齿轻轻地撕磨，不时用力吸吮，玩够了才伸出舌头勾引他的小舌，含住对方舌尖转着圈舔弄，又去描绘他的每一颗牙齿的形状，直到尤长靖喘不过气才分开，没有含住的口涎拉出一条银丝，断裂滴落。  
“长靖请我喝啤酒，那我只好喂长靖喝牛奶ne”抛开羞耻心努力摆出诱惑姿态的人，在听到后辈露骨的话语时，也忍不住满脸通红。会有人将纯情和魅惑两种截然不同的特质如此完美的融合在一起吗？尤长靖给出了完美的诠释。  
小狼崽沿着尤长靖由于仰着头而格外修长的脖颈一寸一寸轻舔，不时叼起一小块皮肤啃咬，留下一串斑斑点点。少年人激烈的热吻和独有的气息让尤长靖全身酥软，手臂攀附上对方的肩头，感受着这个怀抱的温度。少年突然停了下来，把他抱离了地面，放在餐桌上。身体紧密相贴，少年下体的炙热动情地顶着尤长靖的小腹，一只大手摩挲着腰侧的肌肤，另一只覆盖上整片乳肉用力揉捏，不时用指尖剐蹭着乳头，再轻轻揪起来稍稍使劲搓揉，又痛又痒，引得长靖忍不住颤抖。  
“这边…这边的…也要…要…”尤长靖高高的挺起胸膛，渴望另一边的红豆也能被把玩。“什么也要？”小狼崽坏心的想听怀里的小猫咪说出让他自己脸红心跳的话。“这边的…乳头…好痒…你帮人家止止痒啦…”小猫咪的欲望压过害羞，还是张口提出了自己的要求。得逞的小狼崽满足的低下头，含住另一边的大半乳肉和乳头用力嘬着，“长靖的小乳房里藏着奶水吗？我这样吸会流出来吗？”  
“哈…流…流出来…的话…以后…每…每天…都给…农…农农…喝…”两边同时传来的酥麻削骨的快感让尤长靖更加强烈的渴望被贯穿，他放下手费力的帮对方脱去裤子，隔着内裤揉搓少年已经硬挺的柱身和连着的囊袋，手心里的温度让他兴奋不已，腾出一只手绕到后面，就着刚刚浇上的啤酒，伸出一根手指迫不及待的戳弄自己的小穴。  
“长靖很着急哦，已经自己在玩后面了，不可以ne，长靖的后面也是我的。”说着他又吻上尤长靖，一只手伸到后面捏着丰盈紧实的臀肉，手感和想象中一样好，另一只手的食指缠上尤长靖后穴里那只，旋转着摩擦肉壁，不时弯曲指节让整个后穴更松软，接着又塞进去一根手指。三根手指撑得后穴有点涨，而手指灵活的戳弄更让人舒爽，偶然间触碰到的一块小栗子一样的凸起直接让尤长靖尖叫出声。  
“原来是这里吗？”陈立农恶劣地按着尤长靖的手指反复摩擦那一小块凸起，感受着他因为密集而强烈的刺激不断痉挛收紧的肉壁，听着他短促的喘息里掩盖不住的呻吟，陈立农一边更加用力的按戳，一边抚上前辈高高翘起的前端。前后的敏感点同时被刺激，一波一波的快感堆叠，尤长靖全身紧绷，在高亢的惊叫声中，射出几股浓白粘稠的液体，沾染到两人身体，甚至有一点直接挂在他自己有些红肿的乳头上。“长靖真的流出奶水了耶”陈立农低头舔掉那一点白浊，“好甜”。刚刚泄过一次之后的尤长靖，全身敏感的不行，稍微一点小刺激就让他颤抖着大口的喘气，好一会之后便浑身酥软，脑袋一片空白，软软地靠着陈立农的肩膀，仿佛灵魂出窍一般。

“长靖…我忍不住了”高潮当中的尤长靖全身透着粉，眼含雾气对着他，但又失焦一般似看非看，美的不可方物。明明美人就在自己怀里，但是又缥缥缈缈的像随时会消失，最后所有的缠绵都只剩一场梦境。突然的不安全感让陈立农生出一种强烈的占有欲，想完完全全的占有尤长靖——身体和灵魂，你生来就该是我的。视觉和思想的冲击让陈立农青筋暴涨的肉棒硬的发疼，“帮帮我好不好？”尤长靖会意之后，缓缓滑下去，扒开对方最后一层遮蔽物，手指轻柔地捧住弹跳出来的肉棒，粉粉嫩嫩的软舌沿着龟头沟舔过一圈，再逐渐地移到肉柱上一寸一寸亲吻，沾着唾液让它足够润滑了，才尽可能张嘴含住，收缩口腔轻吮吸含，侧着脸颊贴上那对柔软的阴囊，湿暖柔韧的触感犹如最细腻的丝绒。听到帅气后辈舒爽的低吟声，尤长靖更加卖力的狠狠吸啜，舌头缠住肉棒反复摩擦，不时用舌尖顶弄马眼口，每次都能感受到肉棒轻微地跳动。陈立农亢奋地摆动腰身抽插起来，冠沟边缘的小肉粒，享受摩擦翻弄带来的酥麻快感，却也懂得分寸，不会伤到小前辈分毫。他低头看着漂亮前辈专注地奋力吞吐自己的分身，兴奋的几乎就要失控。强烈的想要释放的意愿来袭，陈立农正想要抽出来，却没想到尤长靖抬眼挑逗的看他一眼，在精囊里的精液冲向炙热润滑的管壁，还未射出时，伸出舌尖，轻轻对着马眼口挑了致命一击，抽扯出肉棒里一切汁液，然后一滴未剩，全部吞咽下去，“农农不是说要喂我喝牛奶吗？我一点都没有浪费哦~”

说完就站起身，转过去背对陈立农，俯身又拿过一罐啤酒打开，人并没有转回来，而是直接将手放到身后，将瓶口倾斜，冰凉的酒水溅到尤长靖光滑洁白的脊背，顺着脊柱流下，汇聚在腰窝处，填满又溢出，一部分滑过圆润翘挺的小屁屁，一部分则悄悄地溜进臀瓣中间的秘密地带。  
小穴口一开一合地饮着酒水，像是贪吃的小嘴一般，还带着微醺的粉红。倒了小半尤长靖就停下，放下酒瓶，回手握住陈立农火热的肉棒上下套弄，撅着小屁股向后靠，“农农，里面好冰哦，你进来给我暖暖好不好呀？”  
然而陈立农却不着急，只顶进一点就停下，紧致的小穴挤压着粗壮的柱头，冰凉的穴口和湿热的肉壁构成了冰火两重天，他挤开一点就退出来，“啵”的一声像是芝麻秸被踩破时发出的响声，如此反复。尤长靖渴望被贯穿的小穴得不到满足，扭头红着眼角委委屈屈地看着他，仿佛在控诉他为什么还不进来啦。被这样看一眼，陈立农脑袋里的那根线彻底绷断了，俯下身亲吻着他的肩头，吮吸他的耳垂，紧紧搂住尤长靖的腰身，轻力一拉，双腿又向前发力，茎干擦过紧窄的肉壁，“啊——”两人同时发出喟叹。尤长靖感受着体内那根圆滚滚的肉棒，心脏跳得像不再是自己的，随着陈立农的抽出再顶入，一下一下都像是挤进尤长靖的心里。  
最原始的动作是遵循于内心最深处的渴求，他们感受着对方亲昵的舔吻，听着对方狂乱的喘息，渴望着对方最火热的摩擦。  
尤长靖努力放松，后穴不断地被抽插，小栗子被反复翻弄，耻骨一阵又一阵的酥麻，炙热的感觉将他推向高潮，肉壁又再紧缩，过程中又不断被顶撞，“啊  
——啊——不要——不要了——”高潮的时间被迫延长，一浪接一浪的快感使他避无可避，肉壁被刺激的高速痉挛，前端也在没有被碰触下射出一股股浊液，双手无意识的乱抓，像是溺水者努力寻找浮木，打翻了刚刚放在手边的酒瓶，浸湿了买来的芝麻秸，随后一起被扫到了地上。  
陈立农被湿暖的肉壁夹的舒爽，享受着电击的摩擦快感，全力挺进，释放在温柔乡的最深处。贴着身下人的脊背，性感的在人耳边低喘，有一下没一下缓缓抽动。尤长靖后穴一直夹着肉棒，抬起一条腿，慢慢旋转至跟陈立农面对面，看到他满头大汗，性感极了。两个人相视一笑，没有说话，默契地亲吻对方，感受对方的存在。  
脚边醉酒的芝麻秸，有一部分被踩碎，啤酒的清冽混着芝麻的醇香，酿出一室的旖旎芬芳。


End file.
